


【贺红】遗愿清单（12-13）

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Kudos: 3





	【贺红】遗愿清单（12-13）

12  
一场电影看完已经是下午，两人在路口分别。  
回家的路上莫关山收到贺天发的信息：他晚上要干什么？（测试新手机）  
莫关山回说挣钱（测试完了快滚），之后贺天就没有再发过来。  
莫关山到家的时候莫妈妈也刚从外面回来，她一直在附近超市兼职，但因为身体弱排班并不频繁，出勤时间也短。  
看到莫妈妈手上拎着的菜，莫关山急忙上前接过，皱眉道：“又去超市了？不是让你辞了吗，那么累你哪受得了啊。”  
莫妈妈笑笑，嘴上说着不累不累，两人开门进屋，莫妈妈好奇问道：“阿山啊，你才回来？”  
莫关山把菜放进厨房，闻言嗯了一声。  
莫妈妈：“跟同学待了这么久？哪个同学呀，妈妈认识吗？”  
莫关山心里咯噔一声，他低头把袋子里的菜一一拿出来，含糊道：“就寸头，我同桌，初中就跟我是同学那个。”  
“哦……”莫妈妈若有所思地点了点头，“这样也好，多跟同学相处，别总操心钱的事，妈妈会想办法的。”  
莫关山放下菜从厨房出来把莫妈妈按到沙发上坐着，说知道了知道了，饿了吧我做饭。

晚饭莫妈妈吃的依旧不多，莫关山皱着眉头问她是不是胃又不舒服，莫妈妈一边给他夹菜一边说没事老毛病了，一会儿就好。  
莫关山二话不说起来给她找药，洗完碗以后看她好受些了才放心出了门。  
乐队的演出刚刚结束，莫关山戴着帽子口罩等在台阶旁，阿鬼带着人下台来，看到他就突然笑了：“哟，来啦。”  
莫关山不接话，转身就往台阶上走。  
阿鬼：“总是跟你在一起那个小子呢？没和你一起吗哈哈哈……”  
乐队的其他成员也跟着他嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来。  
莫关山听得直皱眉，他回身看向阿鬼，冷冷道：“你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，”阿鬼看着他慢慢走近了几步，在他耳边轻声说道，“等着吧，我会送你一份大礼。”  
莫关山心头一凛，随即一把抓住了阿鬼的衣领：“你要干什么！”  
阿鬼猛地甩手挣脱，其他几人围到了阿鬼身后。阿鬼直勾勾盯着莫关山，用力整了整衣领，  
转身离开。  
莫关山本想追上去，然而舞台上的灯光已经亮了起来，台下观众隐隐有些躁动，莫关山只得背着吉他转身上台。  
晚上十点，莫关山的演出结束，他领完工资朝后门走，他始终想着阿鬼的话，一路上低着头，习惯性推开酒吧后门，莫关山下了台阶，一转身就撞进了一个坚硬的怀抱。  
“操谁啊！”鼻头酸涩，莫关山眼泪都快要下来了，他大骂一声抬头，看见了贺天笑眯眯的眼睛。  
贺天双手把他环抱在身前，低头亲了亲他发红的鼻尖，开口道：“总低着头，撞了吧，幸好是我，要是个电线杆子什么的你这鼻子还要不要了。”  
莫关山猛地把他推开，后退几步，皱着眉一言不发地在鼻梁骨上揉。  
贺天愣了愣，以为真把人给撞坏了，赶紧上前道：“撞疼了？我看看。”  
说着伸手过去要帮莫关山揉。  
莫关山一把把他的手打开，无声骂了几句，抬头吼道：“你他妈怎么在这儿？！”  
贺天见他没事，松了口气，笑着说：“来等你啊，陪你走一段。”  
他其实刚从烂尾街回来，身后的背包里放着各类证件和一大捆现金。他看了看时间，拐了个弯就直接到复杂后门来等了。  
莫关山听完他的话，顿时觉得脸颊有些发烫，他快步往外走，烦躁道：“走了走了。”  
贺天走在他身旁，看了看他背上的吉他，突然开口：“我那吉他你真不要？”  
“不要，”莫关山接道，他看了贺天一眼，“很值钱吗？”  
贺天煞有介事的想了想：“嗯……确实不值几个钱。”  
莫关山：“那不就结了，它要是镶个什么钻石翡翠啥的，我拿过来转手还能多卖点钱。”  
贺天被他逗笑了，点点头说：“行吧，等我回头去镶个十颗八颗的。”

十点以后老城区的路上就几乎没人了，两人来到巷口，贺天轻轻拉住了莫关山的手。  
莫关山顿了顿，抬起头。  
贺天深深看着他，偏头慢慢凑过去。  
他仍旧有些紧张，贺天的气息令他浑身不自觉发软，耳尖在路灯下泛起了红。  
贺天在他的嘴唇上反复啄吻，轻舔，莫关山脑中混混沌沌，就在贺天的舌头伸进来那一刻，他突然想起了阿鬼的那句话。  
莫关山挣开了贺天，他微微喘息着环视四周，见街道上没人，才抬起头看了贺天一眼，道：“我回去了，你也早点回去休息吧。抱歉。”  
说完他飞快转身，还不等贺天说话就消失在夜色中。  
贺天站在原地看着昏暗的巷子，眉头轻轻拧了起来。  
这么介意吗？  
他原本想和莫关山再多待一会儿，他想听听莫关山关于以后的想法。  
看来今晚并不是一个好时机。  
贺天看了看老旧的街，转身往回走。  
回到家后贺天给莫关山发了个消息：周一可别再迟到翻墙了啊，不然我又得去围墙边接你了。  
一会儿莫关山回过来：老子不会迟到！  
后面紧跟着一张绿青蛙端着枪疯狂扫射的图片。  
贺天笑的不行，回了一张死翘翘的图，道：枪法不错。

周一早晨，莫关山啃着个三明治过了马路，一抬头就看见贺天人高马大的杵在校门口。  
每次一跟贺天对视他就没来由地紧张，眼珠在眼眶里转了一圈愣是没找着去处。  
贺天笑着跟他打招呼，看他走过来，低头道：“还真没迟到。”  
莫关山切了一声懒得理他，抬脚往校园里走。  
贺天示意了一下他手里的三明治，问：“还有吗？”  
莫关山看了他一眼，从书包里掏出一个扔过去。  
正是学生来来往往的时候，两人走在人群里，莫关山把剩下的几口吃完，皱着眉又看向周围。  
他总觉得氛围有些怪异，四周的人好像都躲着他似的，那种暗暗指着他说悄悄话的感觉让他非常不爽。  
他扭头看向贺天，很显然贺天也察觉到了，锋利双眼正冷冷看着远处的几个男生。  
几人立马快步进了教学楼。  
莫关山：“什么情况？”  
贺天面无表情地摇了摇头。  
两人在楼道里分别，莫关山朝教室走，就在他跨进门的那一刻，原本乱哄哄的教室瞬间安静了下来，所有人齐刷刷看向他，似乎每个人的眼神都意有所指，却没人再说话。  
莫关山环视四周，眉间渐渐浮出狠戾，他快步走向座位，把包砰一声砸在桌面上，高声道：“有事儿直说！”  
有人默默坐回了椅子上，有人互相递眼神，甚至有人在憋笑。  
火气轰一下在胸膛里烧了起来，莫关山正打算过去把那憋笑的小子揪起来，就听门口有人高声喊道：“莫关山是谁？来了吗？莫关山——”  
是高三年级分管教学的主任，人到中年有些发福，脸圆圆的一副很好说话的样子，他伸着脑袋往教室里张望，看到靠窗角落里那一头红发便急忙招了招手：“你是莫关山吧？来来出来——”  
莫关山仍旧直勾勾盯着刚才笑出声的男生，直到教学主任焦急大喊哎呀快出来！他才扭头往外走，出门的那一瞬间他听到了教室里重新沸腾起来的议论声。  
教学主任似乎非常紧张，一路步伐很快，初春这么清凉的早晨他却已经出了满头的汗。  
来到年级主任的办公室门口，教学主任停下脚步掏出手绢擦了擦额头，才推开门朝莫关山道：“进去吧。”  
年级主任的办公室向阳，平日里光线总是很好，然而此刻却都拉上了百叶窗，像电视里那种阴暗的地牢，偶尔会从墙上的裂缝里透进几缕绝望的天光。  
办公桌后沙发上椅子上整个年级职位里带主任两个字的人坐了一溜，而木茶几对面站着一个高大的男生，房间里的光影完美勾勒出他锋利的五官，在看到他幽深双眼的那一刻，莫关山眉头一跳，很快一个恐怖的想法从他的脑海里冒了出来，他控制着颤抖的呼吸，一步一步走了进去。  
贺天一直看着莫关山，等莫关山在他身旁站定，他才扭头环视面前的人，漠然道：“各位老师，现在可以说了吧？”  
几人互相对视，看上去很为难的样子，坐在最外侧那个瘦高的纪律主任直接冷哼一声，靠在椅背上不说话。  
气氛有些僵硬，最后还是教学主任开口了，说话前他又掏出手绢擦了擦额头的汗。  
“这个……学校论坛里，有人发了一条帖子，这个内容……”  
听到这里莫关山心头一紧。  
教学主任也有些说不下去了，他索性掏出手机点了几下递过去：“你们自己看。”  
莫关山垂在身侧的手控制不住地微微颤抖，贺天看着他的样子，眉头拧成了一个川字，他干脆地伸手过去，半途中却突然被莫关山一把抢下。  
屏幕上正是那条帖子，发帖人匿名，标题后面已经飘满了火的标志，始终被顶在最上层。  
「劲爆猛料！来看看贵校的死同性恋究竟有多恶心」  
在看到标题的一瞬间莫关山感到了一种溺水般的窒息感，他用力控制着手指往下滑。  
帖子里有很多张照片，各种时间各种场景，主角无一例外全都是贺天和莫关山。  
只看了几张莫关山就再也看不下去了，他的手指停在了一张照片上。  
那是一个晚上，在一栋灯火辉煌的高级公寓大门口。莫关山知道那是哪里，那是贺天家门口，贺天问他可不可以给他煮碗面。  
贺天当时离的很近，他甚至还记得贺天身上那苦涩的烟草味。  
从拍照人的角度看过去那简直与亲吻无异，莫关山知道他们那时并没有接吻，但又有什么关系呢？  
跟帖无数，议论纷纷，各种各样的表情占满了整个屏幕，第一楼里有一段匿名贴主发的话：“据说莫关山他爸也是同性恋，他爸跟着人男人跑了，老同性恋生小同性恋，恶心基因是不是会遗传啊？”  
呕吐感直冲入喉，莫关山低着头屏息强忍着，修长脖颈上隐隐浮起跳动的青筋。  
贺天就站在莫关山身边，以他的视角莫关山看到的他都能看到。但更令他担心的是莫关山的状态，他剑眉紧蹙，不由自主朝莫关山靠近，然而莫关山却当即后退，与他拉开了距离。  
贺天动作一顿，僵在了原地。  
这时年级主任终于忍不住了，厉声道：“看完了吗？！简直成何体统！我教了几十年书就没见过你们这样的！年轻人什么不好玩，偏要，偏要搞这……”  
年级主任说到这里却也说不下去了。  
一旁的纪律主任紧接道：“他们这叫玩吗！两个男的正常吗？这有违道德廉耻啊，一中百年的声誉被你们搞得一塌糊涂！我看你们就是有病，趁早滚回家去治！”  
贺天闻言看向纪律主任，眼神逐渐阴冷。  
纪律主任气不打一处来：“看什么！你还不服吗！别仗着你家里有钱我就不敢治你！”  
教学主任一听这话说得太过头了，贺天的家庭背景远不止有钱这么简单，他赶忙抬手拦了拦：“先别急先别急，先把事情问清楚。”  
几人显然也是第一次遇见这么失控状况，一时间连面对学生时的游刃有余也拿不出来了。  
教学主任抹了抹额头上的汗，深吸一口气镇定道：“这些都是真的吗？你们两个，真的是……”他眼神在面前二人之间飘了飘，“是……”  
“不是！”莫关山突然答道，他抬头看向教学主任，又说了一遍，“不是。”  
他的眼神平静，脑中却响着阵阵尖锐的蜂鸣，紧握成拳的双手持续发颤，他听到自己说：“不是，我的父亲不是同性恋，父母离婚是最正常不过的情感破裂，剩下的都是误会，那些照片只是角度问题而已，我们……”  
他艰难呼出一口仿佛带有血腥气的呼吸：“我们之间只是普通同学关系。”  
教学主任闻言挑眉，表情似乎带上了些许欣喜，他看了看身旁两人，随后又看向贺天，问道：“是这样吗？”  
莫关山自始至终都没有再看贺天一眼，但他能感受到贺天的视线一直停留在他身上，贺天的沉默总是带着一种尖锐的压迫感，令人本能地想要逃离。  
半晌，贺天终于开口了，他说：“是。”  
在场的所有人仿佛都暗暗松了一口气。  
年级主任似乎还想要说什么，莫关山却飞速打断道：“没事了吧老师。我原本就有点不舒服，今天来学校就是来请假的，希望您批准。”  
说完他鞠了个躬，转身快步走出了办公室。  
“哎你！”纪律主任瞪了瞪眼，对年级主任道，“你看看这嚣张的样子！”  
贺天冷冷开口：“既然已经澄清，各位老师是不是也该请管理员把这造谣的帖子删了？”  
纪律主任哼了一声：“这个还用你教？我们会处理的。”  
贺天闻言看向他：“您要是真关心一中的声誉，在这个帖子刚出现的时候就该把它删了。虽然我也并不觉得这关一中的声誉什么事，真正影响一中的是那个莫名其妙发帖的人才对，各位老师不想查查吗？”  
纪律主任气得脸上的肌肉一抽一抽，他拍了一下桌子刚站起来，贺天就鞠了一个躬道：“我也请假，请批准。”  
说完他转身往外走，出门之前他想起什么似的突然回身，视线漠然扫过房间里的所有人：“请问，什么是正常？”  
不等回答，他早已转身离开。  
纪律主任指着门口，喘息道：“你……你……”  
教学主任紧张地不行，他看向年级主任，试探道：“这个情况，还是通知家长知道一下比较好吧？”  
年级主任的脸色十分难看，他重重出了口气，从抽屉里翻出了学生档案。

贺天出了教学楼，急切地环顾四周，没有莫关山的身影，他一咬牙凭直觉一路飞奔，终于在操场外围的围墙边追上了莫关山。  
他一把拉住莫关山的手臂喘息道：“莫仔等等！”  
莫关山奋力挣扎：“你他妈的放开我！是阿鬼！一定是阿鬼！我要去找他！”  
贺天啧了一声，双手并用将他锁在身前沉声吼道：“事情已经变成这样了你现在去找是谁做的又有什么用！”  
莫关山浑身一震，渐渐平静了下来，他垂着头，很久以后突然开口道：“以后我们还是保持距离吧。”  
闻言贺天攥着莫关山手腕的五指不自觉收紧，莫关山吃痛，他无声地咧了咧嘴，一把挣脱了贺天的禁锢，向后退了一步。  
贺天紧跟上前握住莫关山的肩膀，问道：“你真是这样想的吗？”  
莫关山低头不语，贺天托着他的下巴强迫他直视自己：“你看着我，你真的是这样想的吗？”  
莫关山看着贺天漆黑的瞳仁，眼中黯淡无光：“现在所有人都知道了。我生在这里，我妈在这里，我的家在这里，欠的债也在这里，我不可能离开，更不可能在别人的眼光里活一辈子。就算我不在乎，可是我妈不行，我不能让她因为我下半辈子还要每天受人指点。你和我不一样，你可以离开，你原本就是要离开的。”  
他缓慢移开视线，语气渐弱，更像是在说给自己听：“是我错了，我从一开始就不该……”  
贺天脸上的表情绷的很紧，莫关山的话对他来说无疑残忍，但他愿意承受这样的残忍。他知道这件事情根本瞒不了多久，很快他哥就会派人来，到那时他的所有计划就再也没有可能了。  
他狠狠闭了一下眼睛，而后坚定道：“你说的对，我要离开。”  
在莫关山怔愣的表情中，他一把拉起莫关山的手：“跟我来。”

他们翻过围墙一路到了贺天住的公寓。  
贺天拉着莫关山来到床头柜旁唰一下拉开抽屉，整整一抽屉的现金惊雷一般打在莫关山眼前。他的视线钉在那一捆捆钞票上，艰难道：“你……”  
贺天看着他：“你欠了多少钱，我帮你还。”  
莫关山猛地抬头：“你说什么？！”  
贺天：“我帮你还，还清之后我们一起离开这里。”  
莫关山震惊得说不出话。  
贺天平静道：“我是想和你一起离开。我原本打算等时机成熟再慢慢问你的意思，但是现在我没有时间了。”  
莫关山脑子里乱成一团，一时没能完全理解贺天所谓我没有时间了是什么意思，只是断断续续问道：“你从什么时候……”  
贺天：“从一开始，我就是这样想的。我被流放到这里来，我就没想过还要回去。我想和你在一起。”  
贺天说的每一句话对莫关山来说都太过疯狂，因为他从不敢想他们会有未来。他以为哪怕是一辈子，也是躲躲藏藏的一辈子。  
贺天走近他，认真道：“和我离开这里，去一个没有人认识的地方，不用在乎周围人的眼光，轻松做你想做的事。”  
他慢慢握住了莫关山的双手：“你如果放心不下你妈妈，剩下的钱可以全都留给她，或者带她一起走，我不介意和你隐瞒，我只要你。”  
莫关山瞪大双眼看着贺天英俊的面孔，和他眼神中那不可动摇的坚定力量，只觉得双腿发软。  
从一开始，贺天就像一个把他拽出冰冷海面的人，灼热得令他无法抗拒。  
他想要离开吗？  
想。  
他想要摆脱身上背负的一切，真正快乐起来，而和贺天在一起的每一秒钟他都是快乐的。  
可是真的可以吗？  
就在好字差点脱口而出的时候，莫关山猛然惊醒，他挣开贺天的双手，一连后退几步，一边摇头一边道：“等等，等一等。”  
他像条脱水的鱼，用尽全身的力气喘息着，抬手做了一个阻止的动作，艰难道：“你让我想一想，我现在很乱，你给我一点时间。”  
说完他飞速转身，不敢再看贺天，逃也似的夺门而出。

疯了。  
这简直太疯狂了。  
可是他竟然想要这样的疯狂。  
莫关山一路狂奔，他现在只想躲进他的房间，那个只属于他的小小空间。  
正是一天刚开始的时候，巷子里住着的人大多已经出门，大家上班买菜上学，整条巷子空空荡荡。  
莫关山来到巷口，刚踏进楼道就和跌跌撞撞下楼来的莫妈妈撞了个正着。  
“妈？！”莫关山上前一把扶住她。  
莫妈妈脸上血色全无，似乎连精神都有些恍惚，莫关山一连叫了她几声，她才突然反应过来，叫道：“阿山？阿山你怎么回来了？”  
莫关山眉头紧皱着：“妈你怎么了？怎么这么着急？”  
莫妈妈的喘息十分急促，她像是终于想起了自己要做什么，她颤抖着举起手里的手机，递到莫关山面前问道：“这是怎么回事？学校的老师给我打电话，还给我发了这个。”  
手机屏幕上正是贴吧爆料里的那些照片。  
莫关山的脑子嗡的一声，他强行稳住身形，镇定道：“妈，咱们先回家，回家我再跟你解释。”  
莫妈妈却用力拉住莫关山的手，大声道：“就在这里说！”  
吼完这一句她再次停下来喘息了几声，费力地接着说道：“这些都是什么！啊？阿山？这是个男人！”  
莫关山心疼道：“妈你听我说不是这样的，你先别着急！”  
莫妈妈已经无法控制情绪，她还被莫关山抱在怀里，双手却朝着莫关山劈头盖脸抽了过去：“你忘了你爸了吗！？为什么连你也要这样对我！为什么连你也要这样对妈妈？！”  
“妈不是的，不是这样的！”莫关山双眼通红，他用力制住莫妈妈的双手，“别激动，听我说！”  
莫妈妈的脸色已经有些泛紫，她无力靠在莫关山怀里，突然开始急促喘息，如同将死之人只有出气没有进气。  
莫关山满眼惊恐：“妈？！妈你怎么了？”  
下一秒莫妈妈口吐鲜血，人事不省。  
“妈——！”  
莫关山的悲鸣响彻楼道，仿佛晴天霹雳。

13  
初春的月光软软照在地面上，贺天戴着帽子口罩，身后背着一个鼓囊囊的大包，一侧肩膀上则背着一把装在琴包里的吉他，隐身在复杂后巷的阴影中。  
他沉默看着巷口的人行道，一动不动。  
十分钟后有喧闹的人声传来，阿鬼和乐队一行人嘻嘻哈哈走过后巷口。贺天一整帽檐，无声地跟了上去。  
走过几个路口，乐队成员都已四散分开，阿鬼吹着口哨拐了个弯走进了居民区狭窄的小道。  
夜色已深，周围静悄悄，贺天环视一圈随即快步上前从身后一把锁住阿鬼的脖颈，向后一拧将他狠狠摔在地上。  
阿鬼惨叫一声，还不等他反应，贺天又一把将他拽起，抓住他的双臂一个狠辣卸骨，阿鬼的痛呼当即失声，他双腿一软跪倒在地，一双手臂如同木偶一样无力下垂着。  
贺天当胸一脚踹过去，阿鬼口中顿时鲜血狂喷，他踏在阿鬼胸膛上，居高临下冷冷地看着这个半死不活的人。  
阿鬼艰难地张口，无声地说了句什么。  
贺天蹲下身，帽檐下阴鸷的双眼注视着他。  
阿鬼的眼神有一瞬间的疑惑，随即渐渐转为难以言喻的惊恐。他见过这个眼神，而此时此刻，他从这双眼睛中看到了杀意。  
然而贺天却没有再动手，他只是看着被血糊了满脸的阿鬼，片刻后起身，头也不回地走了。

贺天找到了一家偏僻的小旅馆，用假身份证开了一个房间。  
他进到房间，拉上窗帘，四处检查了一遍，然后卸下背包和吉他，坐在了床边。  
他不知道贺呈的人会什么时候来，那间公寓他已经不能再回去，只有提早离开才能掌握先机。他拿出手机取出原本的手机卡，把从陈明那里买到的临时卡换了进去。  
贺呈给的银行卡他不能再动了，背包里是他现有的所有的钱。贺天看了一会儿背包，而后视线落到了一旁的吉他上。  
良久以后，他打开手机登录微信，点开莫关山的对话框，斟酌着打下一段话：你考虑清楚了再给我答案，什么时候都可以，我等你。  
这其实非常冒险，每在这座城市多待一天，他被贺呈找到的几率就大一分，他无疑在赌，他把自己的一切全然交付，等待莫关山的生死定夺。  
暖黄的床头灯由下而上，照在他沉默的侧脸上。

心电监护仪发出规律的嘀嘀声，莫关山坐在莫妈妈的病床前，耳边还回响着医生的话：“你母亲的情况不太理想，扩散比较严重，一次手术无法完全切除病灶，再加上她本身体质弱，得先观察她的恢复情况才能再制定下一次的手术方案。”  
他呆愣着，手上的手机还停留在印戒细胞癌的搜索页面。  
手机震动了一下，他麻木地拿到眼前，看到上面有一条来自贺天的消息。  
读完以后他一动不动，直到屏幕自动熄灭，他双手缓慢抱头，把深深埋进了膝盖里。

第二天早晨，莫妈妈醒了过来。  
莫关山趴睡在床边，感觉到动静便立马清醒了过来。看见莫妈妈微微瞌动的双眼，他急忙凑上前去叫道：“妈？妈？”  
莫妈妈慢慢睁开了眼睛，莫关山惊喜道：“妈你等着，我去叫医生！”  
说完飞奔出门。  
医生很快来了，做完常规检查，又详细询问了莫妈妈的各项感知，记录后朝莫关山道：“目前还算稳定，但仍要注意护理，再观察一段时间的恢复情况。”  
莫关山送走医生，来到莫妈妈病床旁，无声地伸手理了理莫妈妈的头发。  
莫妈妈想要抬手去抓他的手，无奈使不出力，只能微微动了动脸颊。  
莫妈妈张了张嘴，半晌才吃力地说出了第一句话：“阿山……我是不是快死了？”  
莫关山眼底瞬间发酸，轻声道：“妈没事的，医生说你情况很好，慢慢就能出院了。”  
莫妈妈的体质着实太弱，醒来片刻便又昏睡了过去。  
一连几天都是这样，醒醒睡睡，并没有真正清醒的时候。医生说既然能醒过来，就证明情况不是太糟，叮嘱莫关山要有信心。  
他一直守在莫妈妈病床边，除了取钱几乎寸步不离。  
傍晚，莫关山坐在陪护床上发呆，夕阳漫进病房，把他的影子拉长。  
手机嗡嗡震动了两声，莫关山从口袋里掏出来，看到了一个熟悉的名字。  
这是他几天以来第一次收到贺天的消息。  
贺天：还好吗？我已经从之前住的公寓离开了。我哥在找我。  
莫关山眉头皱了起来。  
贺天：我怕他会去找你，很担心。昨晚我去了一趟你家楼下，看灯已经灭了，我就又走了。  
贺天：如果他找到你，别害怕，我了解他，他不会对你怎么样的。  
贺天：我待在一个很安全的地方，不用担心。  
莫关山看着接二连三跳出来的话，浑身不自觉地微微发颤，握着手机的手指因为太过用力而泛起青白。  
他缓慢呼出一口气，回了一条：别再来找我了，我很好，想先一个人静一静。  
隔了很久，他才又写下一条：你自己，照顾好自己。  
那边立刻回道：好。  
莫关山沉默看着那个好字，手指不受控制的往上滑动，把和贺天的所有聊天记录翻到头，又返回桌面，点开了备忘录。  
贺天的照片安静躺在里面，风雪中他的背影是如此宽阔。  
泪水逐渐模糊了莫关山的视线，他之前攒下的所有积蓄在短短几天之内已经快要耗尽。贺天说要帮他还债，可那些钱原本只应该属于贺天，如果贺天没有遇见他，现在贺天大概早已经走了，去一个没有人认识的无拘无束的地方，也不必像现在这样躲躲藏藏。  
其实有很多次莫关山都想告诉贺天，你走吧，别再管我了，让我一个人留在这里。  
可是他做不到，他连一个音节都打不出来。  
莫关山按下锁屏键，痛苦地把脸埋进手心。

莫关山见到那个名叫贺呈的男人，是在母亲住院后第六天的晚上。  
他已经很久没有刮胡子了，莫妈妈中午的时候醒来过一阵，看到他就说让把胡子刮一刮，他答应着，等莫妈妈睡着了，他一转头又忘了。  
莫关山洗完手，看着镜子里的自己，想了想他把莫妈妈拜托给了巡查护士，一个人下了楼。  
刚走出医院大门，一个西装革履的男人突然走到他的面前，朝他恭敬道：“莫先生，您好，我是贺总的助理。贺先生想要见您一面，希望您应允。”  
莫关山心头一惊，真的来了。  
车子把他带到了一家幽静的咖啡厅，助理引着他进去，一个客人都没有，中间的位置上坐着一个高大的男人。  
莫关山深吸一口气强迫自己镇定，他跟在助理身后走过去，坐到男人的对面，抬头看清男人的长相的时候才微微挑眉，他们见过。  
男人的眼神波澜不惊，显然早已不记得他了。  
见他坐定男人便开口了，没有半句寒暄，单刀直入：“你好，我叫贺呈，是贺天的哥哥。”  
原来他就是贺天说的哥哥。  
还没等贺呈再开口，莫关山便接道：“贺先生，我知道你想说什么，我和他不是你想的那种关系。”  
贺呈看着莫关山防备的样子，也不生气，耐心等他说完后接道：“你们的关系，我不做评价。”  
莫关山微微一愣。  
贺呈抬眼直视他，片刻后开口道：“说实话，我很惊讶。我从来不知道他能跟一个人这么亲近。”  
他双手交握接着说道：“来找你不是我的本意，但是我现在确实无法找到他，只能出此下策，很抱歉。家里还有很重要的事需要他去做，我想请你帮个忙，如果他跟你联系，希望你能告诉我。”  
莫关山平静道：“恐怕要让您失望了，我也不知道他在哪里，也许早已经走了，您来找我也只是浪费时间。”  
贺呈似乎料到了他会这样回答，他看着莫关山，仿佛在进行某种正式谈判：“我的弟弟我了解，他很聪明。他现在敢这样躲着我，我知道他一定做好了准备。但是你知道他身上其实没有任何证件吗？”  
莫关山眉心一蹙，他真的从来没有见过贺天用证件，他们做的都是各种散工，有时需要证件的时候工头只会要求看莫关山的。  
贺呈：“他就算从这里离开，短时间内也不可能走远，未来他面临的将是永无止境的躲藏，再也不能暴露在阳光下。”  
贺呈换了个坐姿：“当然我也不介意让他躲，找到他也只是时间的问题，只是这样会耽误很多事。”  
莫关山的防备显然已经不如开始坚固，贺呈看着莫关山紧拧的眉头，从身后助理手中接过了一张名片和一张空白的支票。他将两样东西交叠着推到了莫关山面前，开口道：“如果他和你联系，希望你能帮我。多谢。”  
莫关山看着面前的支票冷冷道：“这是什么意思？”  
贺呈：“别误会，我只是想对你表示感谢。我不知道你需要什么，但我知道你母亲的情况不容乐观，收下或许更好。”  
餐桌下莫关山的双手渐渐紧握成拳，他突然开口叫了一声：“贺先生。”  
贺呈停下脚步回头。  
莫关山抬眼看向他：“我们见过，如果您真的关心他，直接一点，或许更好。”  
贺呈脸上的表情终于出现了一丝松动，随后他略一点头，出了咖啡厅。

莫关山回到医院的时候是九点，他拿着在附近超市买的刮胡刀推开病房，见巡查护士正在病床边跟莫妈妈聊天。  
一见到他，巡查护士就笑着说：“小莫回来啦，你走没多久阿姨就醒了，我刚刚去转了一圈回来，一看阿姨今晚表现真不错，醒了这么久，精神也好。”  
莫关山有些惊喜的走进去叫了一声妈。  
巡查护士：“你回来了那我走了，你跟阿姨说说话吧。”  
莫关山点头说谢谢，送走巡查护士回到莫妈妈病床边。  
莫妈妈看着他问：“去哪儿了？”  
大病之后莫妈妈的面相便越发苍老，两颊也瘦得微微凹陷。  
莫关山蹲下身：“去买刮胡刀。”  
莫妈妈吃力抬手摸了摸他腮边的胡须，说嗯是该剃了，像个野人。  
她忘了她中午才说过一次同样的话。  
莫关山强忍鼻酸，轻笑道：“好，我这就去刮。”  
他走进卫生间，沉默刮完，冲洗干净再抬头，镜子里映出了少年人的模样。重压令他的脸色十分憔悴，再加上他肤色本就白，刮完胡子看上去更明显了。  
莫关山只看了几眼，随后强打精神回到病房。  
他坐在病床边喂莫妈妈喝水，莫妈妈湿润的视线一直跟着他，看他做完一切起身重新去接热水。  
莫妈妈沙哑道：“阿山，你过来。”  
莫关山走过去坐在凳子上：“怎么了？”  
莫妈妈嘴唇动了动，半晌才开口：“你跟妈妈说实话，你和那个男生，是真的吗？”  
莫关山面色一僵，他喉结上下滚动，随后道：“不是，那些照片都是误会。”  
莫妈妈：“可是你们分明，分明……”  
“妈，只是角度问题而已，”莫关山打断道，“我说没有就是没有，怎么又提这个，别想了你现在应该好好休息。”  
莫妈妈喘息两声：“我看见了，在咱们家巷口的路灯下面，照片上，你们……你们！”  
莫关山浑身一震，他没想到莫妈妈居然看了这么多。  
他慌乱地移开视线，一时竟然找不出话来辩解，只能一味摇头，说不是，不是的。  
莫妈妈伸出扎着留置针的枯指一把抓住了莫关山的手，用尽全力抬起上身道：“你是同性恋吗，儿子，你是同性恋吗？你跟那个男人是一样的吗？”  
眼泪从她的眼眶流出，落在了输氧管上。她一遍遍质问，对象似乎已经不在眼前，她也不知道自己如此偏执，究竟想要得到怎样的答案，只是为了这个答案她耗尽了整个青春。  
莫关山耳边嗡嗡作响，那些令人窒息的问句忽远忽近，渐渐幻化成更加久远的，尖锐的声音。  
——你怎么这么无耻！你这个小三！你为什么要来破坏我的家庭！  
莫妈妈的呼吸越来越急促，听上去如同一个破旧的风箱，她紧紧拉着莫关山的手嘶声道：“阿山你别骗我！为什么连你也要骗我！”  
一旁的监护仪突然发出刺耳的警报声，将莫关山瞬间唤醒，他眼睁睁看着莫妈妈重重倒在床铺上，失去了意识。  
“妈——！医生！医生——！”  
医护人员匆匆闯进病房，将莫关山几下推开，护士刷刷拉上了护帘。  
莫关山浑身发冷，如坠冰窟，他听着护帘中各式声响，抱着头不停自言自语道：“错了错了全都错了！”  
从一开始就是错的，如果贺天没有出现，如果贺天没有出现！  
只要贺天回去，那么一切就能回到正轨。  
贺呈说的对，贺天就算离开，又能去哪里呢？他不可能有无拘无束的生活，只有回去对贺天来说才是最好的，他会重新过上锦衣玉食的生活，无忧无虑，他会逐渐忘记在这里的一切经历，他们就会像最开始一样从来没有交集，而莫关山的母亲会恢复健康，那才是最正确的结果。  
莫关山靠着墙角缓慢滑坐在地上，崩溃的大吼出声。  
他的眼前一片空白，不知道过了多久，他听到有人叫他，他睁开眼，是值班医生。  
“小莫你没事吧？”  
莫关山一把攥住医生的手：“我妈，我妈怎么样了？”  
医生：“暂时稳定了，别担心。但她现在各项功能都有衰竭的迹象，要靠机器辅助维持，切记不能有太大的情绪波动，你一定要帮忙注意。”  
莫关山麻木点头，医生走后，他慢吞吞走到病床旁，一屁股坐回了凳子上，放眼望去，床位、点滴、仪器，全都是钱，他没有的钱。  
半晌，莫关山掏出口袋里的那张支票，呆愣着看了很久很久，久到连手机震动他都反应了一会儿拿了出来。  
屏幕上是一条消息：大概是太想你，一个人又太无聊，我想了很多条我们离开的路线。等你同意的时候再说给你听。  
下一秒莫关山冲进卫生间，吐得肝肠寸断。  
水流带走一切污秽，莫关山擦干眼泪趴在洗手台边，缓慢打出一行字：我们见一面吧。明晚十点，我家巷口。  
点击发送后他立即关机，取出了手机卡。他两手捏着那张薄薄的卡片，颤抖着，指甲因为太过用力而微微泛白，最后还是没能掰断。  
他把卡紧紧攥进掌心，无声地，泪流不止。

翌日晚十点，贺天准时来到了莫关山家巷口。  
这一整个星期他都过的非常煎熬，他曾经无数次的想不管不顾去找莫关山，但是他害怕自己的出现反而会给莫关山带来麻烦，还会让一切准备功亏一篑。  
贺天戴着帽子口罩，身后仍旧背着钱和吉他。他远远站在路口，警惕环视四周，但迟迟没有动作，直到一个红发少年从黑暗的巷口走进了路灯下。  
贺天见到他的一瞬间竟然莫名有些紧张，他微微勾起嘴角，快步走过去，脱下口罩笑道：“等很久了吗？”  
莫关山却只是看着他，一言不发。  
从莫关山身后，对面以及邻近的巷子里走出了很多个穿黑西装的男人。  
贺天眼神一凛，叫道：“莫仔过来！”  
然而莫关山却一动不动，只是面无表情朝身后的一个人道：“他人在这里了。”  
说完莫关山转身就要走。  
“等等！”  
莫关山脚步一顿。  
贺天瞳孔紧压成线，他紧紧盯着莫关山，难以置信道：“是你？”  
连他自己都没有察觉，他垂在身侧的手已经微微颤抖。  
他来之前想过无数种情况，无论莫关山答应也好拒绝也好，他都会尊重莫关山的选择，他想大不了就隔一段时间找机会跑回来看他。他唯独没有想到，会是这样的结果。  
莫关山没有回答，再次抬脚往前。  
贺天立即大步跨过去一把拉住莫关山的手臂，力量之大直接把莫关山拽得一个趔趄，周围保镖蠢蠢欲动，却无人真的敢上前。  
贺天深深吸进一口气，而后颤抖呼出，再开口时语气已然恢复平静，他问道：“为什么？”  
莫关山终于抬头看他，漠然道：“少爷，回去吧。”  
贺天：“给我一个理由！”  
莫关山安静与贺天对视，在贺天看不到的阴影里，他垂在身侧的另一只手，已经痉挛得青筋暴起。  
他轻轻闭了闭眼睛，随后拿出了那张空白的支票。  
贺天满脸的难以置信：“就因为这个？”  
莫关山：“是你一定要问的，我以为我们之间多少还能留一点体面。”  
“你要钱？”贺天漆黑双眼鹰隼一样直勾勾盯着他，仿佛想从他的表情里找出一点说谎的迹象，哪怕只是一点。  
“你要钱，我也可以给你啊，我说过我会帮你还债。”  
莫关山挑眉道：“怎么给？怎么还？接着去赌拳吗？”  
贺天心头一跳，原来莫关山都知道。  
他沉默了很久，缓慢开口道：“我以为你不是这样的。”  
莫关山：“很遗憾是你错看我了。”  
他把支票放在手里把玩：“这些钱我想要多少就有多少，还完债我跟我妈妈下辈子仍旧可以衣食无忧。跟你一起走又能去哪里呢？亡命天涯吗？这些东西你原本有的，可是你偏偏不要。”  
贺天简直无法相信他耳中所听到的：“莫仔……”  
莫关山轻轻笑了一下：“怎么？以为我喜欢你吗？哦也许曾经有过一点，不过也是看在你有点钱的份上陪你玩一玩尝尝鲜而已。现在藏不住了也该回到正轨了，毕竟我也想娶妻生子，做个正常人。”  
贺天身形一晃，只是非常细微的一个动作，随即便立即站稳了。  
在那一瞬间，他的脑中浮现出了无数与莫关山相处时的情景，所有令他沉醉的曾经到最后都化成一个直白的表象，就是莫关山那些隐隐约约的拒绝。  
他原以为那只是莫关山的性格，他觉得很可爱，他愿意为此包容忍让。  
到头来才发现只是他以为。所有他对莫关山的认知，无论他相信与否，在此刻都被路灯下的现实全然打败。  
他喉结用力上下滚动了一下，似乎尝到了一丝血腥气，而后他深深看向莫关山，沉默半晌才沙哑开口道：“我要结婚了。”  
莫关山的表情一有瞬间的怔愣，随即他轻轻挑眉，似乎有些惊喜：“是吗？那真是太好了，这才是最好的选择。那我就提前祝你新婚快乐，百年好合。”  
贺天闻言嗤笑了一声，只一声他就笑不出来了。那一刻他想，他这一辈子都不会再笑了。  
他的爱恨情仇在那一瞬间，全无意义。  
贺天摘下帽子随手一扔，随后缓慢卸下了肩上背的那把吉他。  
他微微躬身把吉他放在了地上，二人之间仿佛隔出了一道楚河汉界，从此情销意解，恨意藕断丝连。  
他身后的两件东西，他时时刻刻随身带着，唯恐出现差错。  
曾经他有多珍视，现在就有多可笑。  
贺天脱下背包，他直视着莫关山一点点拉开了拉链，随即倒转，用力一抖，一整个背包的钞票稀里哗啦落了满地。  
保镖开来的车早已停在了人群外围。  
贺天随手扔开背包，转身坐进了车里。  
汽车尾灯闪烁，绝尘而去。  
莫关山看着汽车远去的方向，很久以后慢慢蹲下了身，像只被针扎了的刺猬，痛苦得缩成一团。

当夜贺天见到了贺呈的助理。助理告诉他如果他愿意回去，明天云港的一个会议贺呈希望他也一起去参加。  
G市没有机场，坐飞机得去邻市。  
第二天，贺天正式从G市离开。  
他坐进车里，司机发动汽车准备往高速开。他沉默看着窗外的一切，片刻后他突然开口说了一个地方。  
十分钟后车在巷口停稳。  
贺天开门下车，站在车门旁望向那深深的窄巷。  
这份感情是他保留了将近二十年的筹码，一朝博弈，满盘皆输，好一场天真豪赌。  
他一身高定西装，站在家族派来接他豪车旁，体面挥别他十八岁的爱情。


End file.
